In order to select a desired channel of a cable television (CATV) and the like, other than direct selection of a channel number or passing channels in order by using a channel key on a remocon, there is a method to select a channel by moving a pointer on a single screen displaying reduced images of multiple channels (approximately 16 channels) by using the remocon (see Patent Document 1).